narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Inuzuka
|} Kaito Inuzuka( 怪盗犬塚Inuzuka Tsukune.) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure and a member of 14. Background Kaito Inuzuka is the youngest child of Akutozo Inuzuka and Sarin Inuzuka, Born in the leaf village a year after his brother. His father was a Jounin, working for the academy while his mother stayed to watch him and his brother. When Kaito and Kenji (His brother) were 6, and 7, their perents were murdered by a mysterious figure with a black and red mask. It's been 10 years since then, Kenji and Kaito living a normal everyday life. Personality Kaito appears to be the quiet type. Normaly He is quiet when he is training, eating, walking, running, jumping Etc. Though he is very quiet, Kaito is also very wise and smart. He always has a plan for action and flawless stratigies. Aside from that manner. Appearance He has blue hair (Dyed) And blues eyes. He wears a red cloack with a brown top underneath, and a black v shaped mark on the top of the shirt. His pants are a weird brown gray color, a leg pouch under which is bandadges and black sandles. His left hand to his elbow is coverd in bandadges. His headband is red, with the konoha fourhead protecter on it. He also often wears a scarf which is brown, and is quite long. And also has the Inzukuk Blade hidden under his coat (Will be explaind in abilitys) Abillities As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Kaito possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Kaito can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average; making it easy for him to distinguish people by their scent, He is also quite skilled with using the Inuzuka Blade (a blade a friend made up) The inuzuka blade, with enough skill, can shoot small gatsugas from it, the more chakra put into it, the larger the gatsugas. Obviously it could never reach even half the size of a real garsugas. Because of his love of explosions, He has become quite good at using explosive tagged kunai eg, If target is running he wouldnt just throw it and hope it blows them up, he would aim the kunai so that when it explodes the enemy would be right in the middle of the explosion radius. He is also extreemly good at using ninja tools (Not even close to tenten of course.) As usual, he was given his nindog at a young age. The nindog's name is Bansho Part I Appears during part 2. Part II Wip. Trivia *His favourite food is dango *His favourite hobby is reading *He is homosexual. *Tsukune name is a type of Japanese chicken meatball. *He trys to look as feminine as possible, though not so much that he looks like a female. *He wishes to have a no holding back fight with his brother. *Bakuhatsu translates to explosion. *Hates being a failure/nuisance to anyone *He is quite self-conscious Reference Not sure if a reference, But my friend helped me abit with some ideas. Category:DRAFT